Night Terrors
by skye-bluu-kitsune
Summary: *ONE SHOT*If I tell you, I'd have to kill you...But it's about the completed jewel and broken promises...Rated for coarse language


nyc-pwyncess: First stab at writing _evil_ Inuyasha, but I hope you like it. Also, in case you were wondering, or you forgot, I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!! That's that, hope you enjoy it.

~*~

"Oh Inuyasha!! I'm so happy that you're using the Shikon jewel to become a full human!!", exclaimed a beaming Kagome as she worked to undo the clasp of the necklace the jewel was attached to.

"Yea, Inuyasha", said Miroku as he lightly cuffed Inuyasha's shoulder, with his now un-cursed hand, "Never thought I'd live to see the day."

"Now that you're going to be a human, Inuyasha ", said Sango as she walked over closer, "Are you going to help me and Miroku with youkai exterminations??"

"Hah!!", shouted Shippou, as he perched himself atop Inuyasha's head, "Now I'll be the strong youkai!!" 

But his tirade was cut short as Inuyasha plucked him off of his head by his tail and dropped him on the ground. "I don't think so Shippou.", said Inuyasha jokingly.

"Well, here it is Inuyasha.", Kagome solemnly said as she held out her hand with the jewel inside.

"Ummm...Kagome...I was wondering...", started Inuyasha hesitantly.

"What's the matter??", asked Kagome worriedly.

"Uh...Could you take off the rosary?? I mean, I've promised to stay with you and helped you reclaim the part of your soul that was held by Kikyou. It's been bugging me, can't you trust me??", he asked, with a tinge of sadness at the end.

"Oh, of course Inuyasha!!", Kagome said as she raised the rosary over his head, "Now that we're together and you're human, why would I need to use it. Just let me give your ears one last tweak, before they're gone." After she had tweaked them good-bye, she handed Inuyasha the jewel.

"Watch this.", he growled out, as the jewel in his hand began to glow with an awesome power. A bright light engulfed him, and they all shielded their eyes due to it's brightness. As the light died down, they slowly lowered their hands

Inuyasha knelt his head, trying hard to mask the grin tugging at his lips. But as soon as he stood upright, and felt the jewel in his hand slowly disappear, he began to laugh maniacally. Full out laughter rose from deep within his body, and then suddenly stopped as he looked at the shocked faces of his 'friends.' 

"What, never seen a youkai before??", he jokingly asked, but all humor was lost on the five faces. Sure enough, Inuyasha was a full youkai. But, before anyone could blink, he had begun his rampage.

As Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu, Inuyasha slashed down with his claws, only to have their path blocked by Kirara, and Sango's arm was barely scratched. She was killed instantly, as Sango called out her name. Inuyasha stalked up closer towards the once proud-looking exterminator, who now looked disheveled and pitiful. His claws raised one more time, but he was stopped by a knock on the back of his head.

There stood Miroku. "I can't let you do this.", the houshi stated solemnly, as he revealed subduing scrolls from his robe. But, as they flew through the air, Inuyasha sliced them, and ripped out Miroku's throat. Inuyasha watched with a smirk on his face, as Sango ran to the fallen Miroku, and cradle his head.

"I love you, houshi-sama."

"I know, I love you too.", and then he was silent.

"Aww...How sweet. How about I arrange it so that you're always together??", Inuyasha sneered as he bent down next to Sango. She quickly drew back her fist, and was about to hit his lower jaw, when his hand shot out and grabbed hers. He tightened it, and heard a satisfying crunch, as Sango obviously struggled to hold in her screams. "Oh, c'mon now. Just let it all out.", Inuyasha sarcastically cooed, before sinking his fangs into her arm. 

Sango yelled out in pain, but her cries were cut short as Inuyasha clawed out her neck as he had done to Miroku. She fell so that she was draped over the monk. Inuyasha laughed as he stood up. _Now, where can that annoying bitch and that runt be??_ he pondered as he put his nose into the wind. _Aha, that way, into the forest!!_ he mentally exclaimed.

He took off at a rapid pace, following the scent of fear as it ran deeper and deeper into the woods, when realization hit. _That bitch!! She's going to the well!!_ He picked up his leisurely pace, and landed right in front of the well, just as a panicked looking Kagome and crying Shippou entered the clearing. She stopped short, and Shippou ran into her knees when she saw him sitting on the edge of the well. 

His laughter was all she heard as she grabbed Shippou and ran back into the woods. He followed her at a slow pace, wanting to draw out the fun of the chase. He could hear her labored breathing and the runt's sniffles as he tried to work his pathetic magic. "C'mon now Kagome!!", Inuyasha shouted, "What happened to 'I love you, Inuyasha' last night?? Don't tell me your breaking promises. That's just like Kikyou, very un-Kagome-like."

He quickly tired of this game, and placed himself in front of her, so that she ran into him. He quickly grabbed the sides of her arms, and held them so tightly, blood began to stain her white shirt. He inhaled, the smell of blood, how he loved it. Shippou attempted to bite his neck, but he batted him away, and the kit went flying.

Kagome struggled to free herself from his grip, but it was hopeless. He then turned around, and flung her against something hard. She looked up and gasped as she found herself at the foot of the very tree she had freed Inuyasha from. "Bye Bye, Kagome.", he said, mockingly waving his hand, "Tell Kikyou I said 'Hello.'" 

Before she could protest, three yellow streaks slashed across her chest, and she fell to the ground in a motionless heap. The only testament that she had been standing were three bloody streaks on the trunk of the massive tree.

As Inuyasha marveled at his work, Shippou came running in through the bushes. He gasped at the sight of a fallen Kagome, and attempted to rush to her side. But he was cut short, as Inuyasha wrenched him off of the ground by his tail. Usually, his grip on the tail was light, but now his claws cut into it, and blood seeped over his hand. He stared the kitsune in the eye, as Shippou tried to blink away his tears. "Who's the strong youkai now, Shippou??"

Then he rose his claws one last time, and cut the child across the chest area. After he dropped the child to the forest ground, he turned to walk away, but was stopped by a small amount of pressure on his leg. He looked down to see the kitsune struggling to bite him. Inuyasha lightly laughed as he punted the kit against the same tree as Kagome. And continued walking, even when he heard wailing from Shippou as the child buried himself in Kagome's hair. "Inuyasha. Inuyasha!! INUYASHA!!"

~*~

Inuyasha bolted up from his perch on a tree branch. _What the hell??_ He looked at his lap to see a grinning Shippou tugging at his jacket. "I've been yelling your name for ten minutes. Kagome said breakfast is ready.", the kitsune stated and with that the kit jumped down from the branch, and scurried to rouse the others.

Inuyasha looked down to see a smiling Kagome tending to the fire. She looked up at him, and her smile widened, then she went back to her work. _It was a dream?? No. It was a nightmare. As long as it's not a reality..._

~*~

nyc-pwyncess: Hope you liked it!! It was weird writing a full-blown bad-ass Inuyasha, so forgive me if he's OOC...Flames will be used in my patent pending "Fanfiction Flame-Thrower."


End file.
